


Why Couldn't I See?

by animechick725



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Lemon, One Shot, ShigureXOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat and Shigure spend a night together what will happen? Lemon One Shot Shigure X OC for NatKuraMaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Couldn't I See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatKuraMaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKuraMaru/gifts).



> : So I’m writing this for my friend NatKuraMaru. She is an awesome writer by the way and we are actually working on a collaboration Fruits Basket fic together so you guys should check it out and check her out too because like I said she is awesome. She came up with the idea for this one shot and everything about her OC I just wrote it. So yeah I don’t own Fruits Basket or its characters and I technically don’t own the OC for this story.   
> Name: Nat  
> Age: 27 (same as Shigure)  
> Looks: long red Hair and green eyes, petite body  
> Some about her: She is like Shigure in a way. She is not apart of the zodiac but whenever she is hugged by the member of the opposite sex she turns into a fox. She can hug any member of the zodiac however and she won’t transform. She has a really serious but a fun personality. She is the opposite of Shigure, as in the sense she isn’t a perverted flirt like him.   
> BackStory: Shigure and Nat are close friends. One night Nats boyfriend breaks up with her. She goes to Shigures house so she can be with a friend in this tough time. This starts immediately when she gets there.

Nat got to Shigures house pretty quickly. She didn’t want to waste any time. She was depressed and heartbroken. He opened the door and saw her tear stained face and he hugged her tightly. She was the only woman he could really hug like this. She embraced him tightly but no more tears fell. She followed him into his house.

“Wheres Tohru and the others?” She asked him.

“Well Tohru is staying at her friend’s house and Kyo and Yuki are being scolded at the main house.”

“What did they do this time?”

“They broke the entry gate to the main house during one of their fights. They have to stay there for the next week to repair it.” Shigure said as he laughed.

“Jeez so you and Tohru will have this big empty house all to yourselves?”

“Yes it would seem and oh Nat I’m just so lonely. Why don’t you and your cute face stay with me and Tohru.” He said as he gave her the puppy dog eyes. Nat just smiled at him and she playfully pushed him. Shigure was still being Shigure. A playful flirt which was what he had always been but Nat preferred it that way. He wouldn’t be Shigure if he acted differently. She needed him to be his goofy flirtatious self right now. She followed him into his office.

“ I need to finish my manuscript and then I will join you in drinking okay?” He said to her as he put his glasses on and she nodded at him. She secretly really liked him with glasses on she thought it was sexy. She could only imagine what would happen if she told him. He would take it the wrong way. He never really ever took anything seriously. She went to the kitchen and she got into Shigure’s stach of alcohol and she brought two glasses and a bottle of sake and she brought back into his office. She poured him some and she poured herself some. She hadn’t eaten anything so it almost quickly went to her head.

“Shigure am I unlovable?” She asked as she could feel tears coming close to falling down her cheeks. He got up from his desk and he kneeled down infront of her and he cupped her face in his hands. She was shocked. Shigure had never done something like this before without some perverted ulterior motive but there was nothing in his eyes as she stared into them.

Except Love.

She had never seen this gentle and soft look in his eyes before and she felt her cheeks grow warm. Why was Shigure of all people making her feel like this?

“You’re very lovable Nat. Don’t let some fool who didn’t deserve you in the first place tell you otherwise.” He said to her in a soft voice that she had never heard him use before. She backed away from him and she stood up quickly.

“Um I’m gonna go outside to get some fresh air.” She said as she quickly ran out the room. Shigure let out a sigh. He felt like a fool. Shigure didn’t have many regrets but he did when it came to Nat. He regretted the way he acted around her being all flirtatious instead of being up front with his feelings. He loved her he knew he did. He had for awhile but because of the way he had acted towards her and other women for so long he knew she would never take him seriously. So he kept his emotions and feelings hidden from her. He used his feelings for her to write his stories hoping one day she would see the comparison but she never did. He had lost hope but he knew he would never stop caring about Nat.

Nat came outside and she sat on the porch. She had pretty much sobered up now. What Shigure had just done had thrown her through a loop. She held her hand to her chest and her heart was still racing she had to calm herself down or she would transform but every time she closed her eyes she saw Shigures loving ones. What did this mean? 

*Poof*

It was too late. She transformed into her fox self. She let out a sad sigh and she walked over to the door and she scratched at it and Shigure came running quickly.

“Did someone come by?” He asked her as he bent down to her level.

“No just stress.” She stuttered to get out. He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. He picked her up along with her clothes and he brought her into his office room. She sat there behind him watching him silently and she smiled at how serious and focused he was when it came to his writing. She felt her transformation happen but instead of putting her clothes on she knelt down behind him. He hadn’t noticed because he was so focused on her work. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him tense up.

“Nat, what are yo-“

“Why did it take me this long?” She whispered as she kissed his neck lovingly.

“Nat, what do you mean? Why are you doing this?”

“Why did it take me so long to realize that I love you Shigure?” His eyes went wide and he turned around to face her and she was actually surprised that he looked into her eyes instead of her soft and supple breasts.

“What did you say Nat?” He couldn’t believe it. Had he heard her right?

“I love you Shigure, I think I always have.” She said as she smiled at him her face turning a light shade of pink. He smiled at her and he put his hands on her cheeks and he looked into her deep emerald eyes and he pulled her close to him and he passionately kissed her. She gladly returned the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This feeling was amazing. Her soft lips and his stubble tickling her mouth. He moved his hands to wrap around her waist and her hands moved down infront of his Kimono and she undid the tie.

“Shigure make me yours.” She moaned against his lips and he nodded and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kimono fell and he was just in his boxers. He took her to his room and he gently laid her down on the futon. His hands massaged all over her body feeling every curve and etching it into his memory. With every spot Shigure touched her core burned with excitement and her skin felt like it was on fire. He kissed down her neck and he got to her soft breasts and he admired her stiff peaks before taking one in his mouth and teasing the other with his hand.

“Oh Shigure..” She moaned and he smirked against her skin. He moved his free hand down her stomach to her wet folds feeling all of her and she blushed at the pleasureable sensation. 

“Shigure please don’t tease me.” She whispered seductively. He came up and he kissed her as he thrusted his member into her. A loud moan came from both of them. Nats warm and wet core wrapped tightly around his large member. 

“Nat, you feel so good.” He breathed in her ear as he went slow with his thrusts wanting to cherish every moment with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist which sent him even deeper into her and she let out a loud moan and she threw her head back in pleasure. Shigure loving kissed her exposed neck as he picked up the pace with his thrusts. She felt so good and with every movement Shigure made, Nat felt like she was rising closer and closer to her inevitable climax. 

“Shigure I’m” She moaned and he picked up her pace even more and he kissed her passionately. He wanted her to reach her climax before he did and he felt incredibly close. He pulsated inside of her. But she moaned loudly and she tightened around him and climaxed which in turn caused him to climax. She was panting and he looked at her with the same loving look in his eyes and he smiled at her. He brought his lips down to hers and he kissed her softly. When he pulled away he put his forehead to hers.

“I love you too Nat.”


End file.
